


An Instant

by Akitokitoa_chan



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Acceptance, Feelings, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitokitoa_chan/pseuds/Akitokitoa_chan
Summary: Mo has lost the capacity to tell the difference between dreams and reality.





	An Instant

It was all so dark and gloomy in that alley. But the voices of numerous men,groaning and grunting,like animals was what made the alley scarier. The source of these voices slowly became clear as light peered through and Mo Guan Shan could see the horror that was previously cloaked by the darkness. Several men had swarmed around something,like bees....and in the middle of all that chaos was...He Tian,fighting his way through the crowd. Mo Guan Shan could only watch He Tian struggle. He was clearly outnumbered and was visibly growing weak. 

"He Tian" His voice tried to call out to him.  
He wanted to move his body,to reach the boy and drag him out of here. But his body didn't obey. It was as if he was restrained by an invisible but an obviously strong force.  
Mo watched in terror as a hit to He Tian's stomach made him fall to his knees. Tears started to roll down Mo's cheeks as they hit He Tian's neck and chest with metal rods. He Tian hadn't given up and he continued to put up a fight when he should've just surrendered and all this for whom? Mo? Mo,who couldn't even move? 

They continued to bash him. Kick him,punch him until he'd broken several bones and had started bleeding from his nose and mouth? 

Mo could hear screams from afar. He couldn't make out whose they were...but as the situation worsened,He Tian's ears started to bleed..it became clear to him that the screams were his.  
Those terrifying screams begging to let He Tian go. Begging for mercy! Offering himself to be the one instead of He Tian. It was all too scary for Mo to comprehend as he saw them pull at He Tian's hair,lifting his face up,and pull out a knife.  
"N-No! Don't do it!!Please!! I BEG YOU ,LET HIM GO!!" He was screaming as tears fogged his sight. But one thing he could clearly see was a smile on the Bastard's face and the words he inaudibly whispered...

"I'm sorry,Little Mo" 

.....before they slit his neck with the weapon and his terrible scream echoed every where in the alley,snapping Mo Guan Shan back to reality,leaving him panting deliriously.

He sat up,sweating,on the hospital bed. He was still here...That was just a dream? He tried to catch his breath and get his vision right as he heard the breeze flow the curtains by the window.  
But he'd closed the curtains.  
He immediately stood up rushed to see who was by the window and saw a tall,dark figure.  
Mo's heart was racing. He's recognize that back anytime,anywhere. It was him..

"H-He Tian" He called and the figure turned to look at Mo Guan Shan,the moonlight illuminating the smug bastard's face.

"Hey there,Little Mo~" He smiled as Mo sighed-er-panted in relief. 

"Mind telling where you've been?" He asked,his mind still foggy as he took small steps towards the figure that seemed almost fake,unreal,a figment of his imagination.  
"Been away on some work. Family problems.. Apparently I've been a brat" He Tian chuckled and turned back to staring out the window.  
"Uh-Huh...I-I see.." Mo was out of breath as if he couldn't trust his vision. He didn't want this to be a dream. He hoped He Tian was really back,right in front of him,safe and sound. He had to make sure...  
"Well then....did you miss me,Shan-" He Tian paused when the small redhead held his shoulders and place this forehead on He Tian's back. 

"Mo Guan Sha-" He Tian was surprised at the contact which on the other hand made Mo feel relieved. The warmth he desired was in his arms,radiating through his body. That musky scent and the smell of cigarettes made him nostalgic.He breathed it in,tears trickling down his face as the answer to a certain question became clear to him.  
Who was He Tian to him?  
He smiled.

"Just a moment would be fine..."


End file.
